


Old, New, Borrowed and Blue

by 8ball



Series: Part Timer [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Luffy eating everything, M/M, Sanji being stressed, Wedding Planning, Zoro getting lost, a lot of shenanigans, everyone being gay, zosan wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ball/pseuds/8ball
Summary: Sanji wants to plan the perfect wedding, Zoro just wants to get married, and Luffy wants to eat the cake. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, ZoSan, some frobin in the back
Series: Part Timer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564627
Comments: 38
Kudos: 572





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> .1.  
> Something Old  
> He’d had the sword since the beginning, and he’d have it until the end.

  
  


Zoro hated the Alabaster royal gardens. He absolutely  _ hated _ them. 

“Stop making that face, you’ll scare the birds.”

Zoro turned his scowl to Nami, who was leisurely sipping a colorful drink. She looked, as she usually looked when people were waiting hand and foot on her, completely at ease. 

“You have  _ five  _ statues. Of  _ yourself _ .”

Nami lowered her sunglasses to give Zoro an unimpressed look. 

“You got a problem with that?”

Zoro scowled harder.

“ _ Why _ do you have five statues of yourself?”

Nami took an exaggerated and noisy sip of her drink through the straw. Zoro felt a vein tick. 

“Well how else am I gonna figure out what material I look best as? Don't get me wrong, I look  _ fantastic _ as gold and bronze, but there's something to be said about marble- it's just classic, y’know?”

Zoro stared at her. Nami stared back. 

“It’s not even  _ your castle _ .”

Nami sighed, putting her empty glass down on the table. A waiter seemed to materialize to take it, and then another came just as unnervingly fast to place a fresh one in Nami’s waiting hand. 

“First, it's a palace, not a castle. Grammar, Zoro. Second, Alabaster is a democratically elected government now and the placement of privately owned art is under public officiates.”

Zoro stared. Nami sighed.

“It means I do whatever I want, stupid.”

“When have you  _ not _ done whatever the hell you wan-  _ ow _ .”

Nami retracted her pointy heeled shoe from Zoro’s leg.

“Why did I agree to let you visit again?”

Zoro leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. He glanced over at the ornate doors leading into the castl- the palace. Somewhere in the unnecessarily gilded rooms a blue-haired princess was showing a most likely ecstatic idiot cook the royal kitchens. 

“Because you knew if we’d come the cook would make all your favorites.”

Nami raised her glass to that, smiling. 

“Got me there. Nothing against the chefs here but damn have I missed Sanji’s cooking. You’ve got it made, eating his food everyday.”

“Says the person with five statues of herself and however many butlers.”

“Yeah, yeah, so  _ why _ are you here exactly?”

Zoro paused at that. He wasn't sure if this was a conversation he should wait for Sanji to be a part of or not. He wasn't as good at explaining things, but Nami was lowering her sunglasses to give him an expectant look.

“Well, so, we’ve been kinda engaged for a while-

Nami snorted at that. 

“‘ _ Kinda _ ’ engaged?”

Zoro glared at her.

“Shut up. We’ve been engaged,  _ to be married _ , for a while-

“Yeah, try forever-

“Will you let me fucking finish? We need help planning the damn wedding!”

Zoro crossed his arms tighter and sat back, watching Nami take another long, theatrical sip of her drink. Her lips were curved in a badly suppressed smirk. 

“Funny, somehow I feel like Sanji-kun would be  _ excellent  _ at planning a wedding. Tell me, Zoro, why have you come to  _ me _ with this oh-so-interesting predicament?”

Zoro tried to sink lower in his chair, but his bulk stubbornly refused to let him. The truth of the matter was that Nami, annoyingly, was right. Sanji was fantastic at planning events of every kind, from casual parties to formal dances to, yes, weddings. The problem, Zoro had come to realize, was that Sanji had never planned anything for  _ himself _ . Simple decisions had become impossible. Guest lists had gone through at least 15 drafts. Cake designs were on their 40th. Table cloth color had become a topic so stressful that Zoro had been forced to toss the fabric catalog overboard. Sanji was a runaway train without breaks, working himself to the bone with running his restaurant and throwing himself into the hellishly fine details of wedding planning at the same time. Zoro had to carry the cook over his shoulder and then practically hold him down just to get him to sleep for fucks sake. 

The reasons he had wanted to ask Nami for help above anyone else came down to two main factors. The first being that, because she was a woman, and  _ Nami _ , the cook would do what she said. The second being that Nami and Vivi had never had a proper wedding to seal the deal. The restrictions of royal laws and the voices of stuffed up important politicians simply wouldn't allow their princess to marry a well known thieving pirate of low birth. The fact that Nami was a woman probably didn't really  _ help _ , and so the redhead had gone ahead and done what she usually did; she stole Vivi right from under the countries nose, and they eloped. They’d returned, legally bound in holy matrimony and had never been happier. 

“You managed to skip out on all the wedding crap. If you asked the cook-”

Nami held up a hand, silencing Zoro. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Now, I’m guessing Sanji-kun went into full planning mode and is freaking out over every detail. The thing is, we kinda gotta let him get that out of his system. He  _ needs _ to go over every detail and eventually settle on what he wants.”

Zoro raised his hands in defeat. 

“But  _ why _ ?”

“Zoro, use your brain for more than five seconds here. What memories might come up for Sanji-kun as he thinks about his  _ own wedding _ ?”

Zoro opened his mouth impatiently, ready to argue. Then it clicked.

“Oh.”

Sanji...had already been to his own wedding. A pre-planned wedding where every detail was completely out of the cook’s bound hands. A wedding where Sanji had been nothing short of a prisoner, and had no say in  _ anything _ . 

“...Oh.”

Nami nodded, seeing that he had grasped the situation. She clasped her hands together now, looking determined. 

“Right, so from now until the actual event of the thing, you’re gonna shut up and be a big lovable meat-head of a fiance and let Sanji-kun go nuts. He’ll ask you to taste something or try something on or pick a flower color and you’re gonna  _ do it _ even though he’s already taken every detail into account. Got it?”

Zoro opened his mouth to argue, but then thought better of it. She was  _ right _ , of course. And at the end of the day, the cook knew that Zoro didn't really  _ care _ about any of the details. He’d asked Sanji to marry him because he wanted them to be married- it was that simple. The actual marriage ceremony thing was something Zoro could hardly care less about. All he  _ really _ cared about was that Sanji got to be Sanji Roronoa (they’d already been practicing that one in the bedroom) and that, above all else, his cook was happy. A public ceremony had the perk of broadcasting them as a couple, as if to shout  _ look at us, he’s mine and I’m his so hands off and fuck off.  _ Zoro smirked, remembering the look on Gin’s face when Sanji had told him the news.

“Yeah, I got it. I mean, that’s what I’m doing now anyways. I just don't wanna see him burn out over the way a name card is written or something.”

Nami patted his arm, smiling brightly. 

“I wouldn't worry too much. It’s not like it can ever be worse than  _ that _ wedding, and he actually wants to marry you, so.”

Zoro felt his face goes up in flames, and he swiped at Nami’s drink for a sip. She held it out of his reach, but they were both smiling.


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .2.  
> Something New  
> He’d been in love for a long time. It was reciprocation that formed the start of a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god help me im posting this right before I set out for reykjavik for the family holidays hoopla and theres like 20 snowstorms on their way

  
  


“Why do  _ I  _ have to wait at the altar?”

Zoro looked at Sanji with his arms crossed. He had told Nami he’d go along with whatever, but some things required at least  _ some _ explanation. Like why  _ he _ had to wait at the altar. Sanji just crossed his own arms. 

“Well it can't be  _ you _ who walks down the aisle.” 

“Why the hell not?”

“You could get  _ lost _ .”

“How would I get lost!?”

Sanji gave him a tired sort of look. 

“You’ve always been very creative in that field, I’m sure you’d find a way.”

Zoro held back a retort about his sword finding a way to Sanji’s head. Then he smirked, making Sanji immediately narrow his eyes in suspicion. 

“Alright, cook. But if you’re walking down the aisle that means Zeff’s gotta escort you, right?”

“Wha- _ I’m not a bride!” _

It was decided, after a fight that took out two lamps and half a banister, that they’d just walk each other down the aisle. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Zoro read over the lines on the paper, but stopped abruptly. He tossed the page over to Sanji, who fumbled with his reading glasses. 

“There's no way Luffy can remember all those words.”

Sanji pushed the glasses securely on his nose, where they immediately slid down. He frowned at them, a little cross eyed and Zoro couldnt tell if he looked stupid or cute. He settled on both. 

“It’s barely 4 sentences, and he can read it straight from the paper.”

Zoro gave Sanji another look. 

“You think Luffy can  _ read _ ?” 

“Well if  _ you _ can-

Zoro kicked him. Sanji kicked back. Zoro flicked his ear which somehow initiated war, and swords were eventually drawn and Sanji’s burning foot set the carpet on fire. The fight ended as it typically did after a certain level of property damage, and Zeff was once again extremely grateful for the soundproof bedroom walls. 

  
  


-oOo-

“I already know how to dance.”

Sanji had expected this. Zoro was sitting stubbornly with his feet propped up and arms crossed like he owned the place. Sanji kicked his disgusting feet off the table, appalled at how ruined the leather of his boots were. 

“You not falling down while you move your feet isn't dancing. All I’m asking is for you to learn some basic steps for our first dance after the ceremony.”

Zoro grumbled something Sanji didn't bother to try catching, but got to his feet. Sanji had expected his compliance at this point too, but he knew the marimo better than to think he’d actually put  _ effort _ into the dance lesson. Sanji walked over to the table and swiftly lifted the cloth skirt of it, revealing 5 bottles of high grade sake. 

“And as a reward, for everything you learn correctly I’ll give you booze.”

Sanji watched with amusement as Zoro’s eye flicked back and forth from Sanji to the alcohol. He held his hand out for Sanji to take. Sanji did, but caught his fiance off guard by pulling him in close with a sharp tug. 

“Oh, and I’ll be the one leading, mosshead.”

Zoro opened his mouth to argue, then side-eyed the sake. He gave an annoyed little huff. 

“Whatever, curly.”

Sanji smiled triumphantly, and then squawked as Zoro dipped him. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


“Ok, how’s this one feel?”

Zoro flailed as yet another tuxedo shirt was tossed in his face. So far clothes shopping had been pretty easy, consisting of Zoro falling asleep in some gaudy chair while Sanji took forever deciding on some unimportant detail. But now apparently it was Zoro’s turn to try things on, and it was  _ awful _ .

“It feels like clothing.”

“Don't be impossible. I mean how does it  _ feel _ ?”

Zoro rubbed the fabric between his fingers, looking around the shop like it could give him an answer. Sanji tapped his foot. 

“Feels like...good clothing?”

Sanji sighed out of his nose and then pushed his hand in Zoro’s face. 

“Oh my god, just try it on.”

Zoro swatted his hand away and got up, undoing his sash. Sanji kicked his shin. 

“In the  _ changing room _ , dumbass! Not  _ here _ !”

“It’s just a shirt!”

“No one wants to see you half naked!”

“That’s not what you said las- _ ok I’m going _ !”

Zoro half ran towards the changing room, conscious of his bruising legs. He slammed the door shut behind him and started throwing off his coat, carefully putting his swords down on the bench. He looked at the white shirt for a second, shrugged, and started putting it on. 

It didn't fit. He could barely get his arms through the sleeves and there was no way in hell it was gonna button over his chest. 

“Oi, cook.”

“What?”

“It's the wrong size.”

“ _ What _ ?”

Sanji sounded like the shirt not fitting had offended him and his cooking. Zoro opened the door to get a look at his face. The cook actually did look pretty offended. 

“But it's your size! I know your measurements!”

Zoro just shrugged, wincing as he heard a stitch pop. Sanji marched over to him with a glint in his eye.

“Did you even try buttoning it? Come here, let me-

“No, hey,  _ oi _ -

“It’s like trying to wrap a fucking steak-

“ _ I can't breathe- _

“Hold still for just one second for shits-

Four brass buttons popped off with an audible  _ ping _ noise, going in all directions. Something made a crashing sound in the store, and one button fell from the center of Sanji’s forehead, rolling on the floor. Sanji stood like a spooked Chopper, like he wasn't sure what just happened. He slowly looked at Zoro. 

“Do  _ not _ -

Zoro laughed in his face. A full on bout of laughter right in Sanji’s face.

The store billed them for extreme property damage and banned them for life. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Sanji was getting nervous. 

He had started smoking full packs a day and downing coffee like water, sleeping maybe 20 minutes a night and cooking too much food for Zoro at all hours. He’d taken to pacing around the ship and driving people insane, and half the time Zoro couldn't even  _ find him _ . 

It was worrying Zoro just enough to make him pissed, because the wedding day was coming up and he was feeling downright  _ ignored _ by his fiance. Sanji had stressed about all the wedding details so often that Zoro had assumed it would run out at one point. Wrong there, judging by the current look. 

Normally that was fine. Sanji would stress, Zoro would offer support, everyone would calm down in no time. But as Sanji’s nervousness became more and more apparent, Zoro started to wonder about the cause of said stress. 

Was Sanji getting cold feet? It seemed so unlikely because if Sanji had a problem with Zoro he usually shouted about it or kicked Zoro’s ass. Or withheld sex. Or all of the above. Zoro wasn't used to a silent cook, and he could confidently say he hated it. He wanted his overly loud, dramatic, fiery husband-to-be back by his side to bitch about dishware. And now it was just possible that Sanji  _ didn't  _ want to be Zoro’s husband-to-be. 

He eventually found Sanji in one of the pantries, muttering something while standing stock still in front of a potato bag. 

“Did something happen?”

Sanji jumped. Zoro frowned, more concerned than ever. Sanji looked around like he wasn't sure where he was. 

“Shit, how long was I down here? What time is it?”

Zoro crossed his arms. 

“Ok, spill it. What’s eating you?”

Sanji glanced at the potatoes absently. 

“What? Nothing. Did the menu have salad tonight?”

Zoro scratched the back of his neck aggressively, releasing a long sigh. He took a step towards Sanji, getting his attention. 

“Look, cook, if you don't wanna get married, or if it's  _ me _ or something like that- it’d be better to tell me now, don't you think?”

Sanji stared at him. Zoro looked at the floor, feeling sweat beaded on his brow. 

And then Sanji kicked him.  _ Hard _ . 

“What was that for!?”

Sanji was in his face in the next second, and Zoro backed up a bit, startled. 

“Of course I want to marry you! Holy shit, getting married to you is probably going to be the best thing I’ve ever done regardless of the constant headaches you give me. Getting married to you in my new fucking  _ dream _ at this point you idiot, and that makes me sound like a shitty poem but  _ whatever _ .”

Zoro tried to separate the insults from the compliments and decided the answer was on the very good side of things. He really hoped he wasn't blushing that much, but Sanji was already blushing enough for both of them. Zoro weighed the possibilities of kissing him along with the chances of getting kicked again. He remembered why he had gone looking for Sanji in the first place though. 

“So they why are you acting all jittery?”

Sanji made a noise like a distressed bird and grabbed at his own hair. 

“Because there's so much that can go wrong! Look, I’ve thought about it-

“Well that's a mistake.”

“Shut  _ up _ , theres a 99 percent chance Luffy will do something crazy, theres a 70 percent chance you’ll do something stupid-

“Oi.”

“-and most of our guests are fucking  _ pirates _ and some are warlords for shits sake. Zeff’s getting all worked up and he’s probably gonna have a damn stroke at some point and Franky keeps calling about  _ extremely  _ disturbing bachelor party ideas-

“Are-

“ _ No bachelor parties _ . You can get drunk any normal night without penis canons involved and  _ don't ask.  _ Also I think the table clothes are an off color but it's too late to reorder them so thats fucked. And I asked guests to mail me dietary restrictions but so far no one has except for god damn Law and his no-bread rule. Several times, actually. What if someone is allergic to shellfish? That's more than half the menu!”

Zoro stared at Sanji. Sanji panted a little, out of breath and frazzled. His hair was sticking up at all sides from his hands musing it, and the circles under his eyes were more prominent than ever on his overly-pale skin. Zoro could admit that the cook looked like shit, sleep deprived and stressed as he was. Zoro still wanted to kiss him, which probably said more than he was willing to think about. He did take his fiance’s hand though, pulling it out of the messy blonde hair.

“Ok, but, most of that is about other people. You can't predict whatever the hell they’ll do, so fuck them. This is for us.”

“That's very nice and all but-

“No,  _ fuck them.  _ Seriously, they don't matter. I want the whole world to know we’re gonna be married, yeah, but end of the day all I want is you by my side. I wanna know that you’re happy, and any way thats possible I wanna help. So if some asshole shows up to our wedding allergic to a crab, I’m gonna throw them off the ship. You want me to kill Law over the bread thing? I’ll kill him over bread. If it’d make you happy I’d kill him  _ with _ bread.”

“Please don't kill Law.”

“But I  _ would _ .”

Sanji wrinkled his nose, trying to look annoyed but mostly failing. 

“Stop making that sound sweet. God. How can you make that sound so thoughtful?”

Zoro tugged his hand, making Sanji step closer. Finally he was able to lean in and steal a kiss, Sanji’s eyelashed tickling his skin. He kept it light, leaning back after a moment to finish the conversation. 

“Guess you must really love me.”

Sanji looked at him, a wide grin spreading over his face. 

“Y’know, I really do. God fucking help me.”

Zoro reached out and started ruffled his hair, making it even more of a birds nest. Sanji just let him, still smiling his infuriatingly lovable smile. 

“I can't wait to marry you, cook.”

Sanji pulled him in to continue the kiss, still smiling against Zoro’s lips. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like im a still a slut for dumb gay disaster zoro and stressed sanji


	3. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .3.  
> Something Borrowed   
> The worn straw hat held an enormity of warmth from a lifetime of love. Placed on the others head it became a shield and a promise, and it said together.

  
  


Sanji was going to kill someone. Starting with himself. No, wait, better to murder Zoro first. No, he’d start with Luffy,  _ then _ Zoro, then himself. Maybe he should just sink the boat.

But only after he  _ found those two idiots.  _

Brook was on his third go at the wedding march. Not first, or second, his  _ third _ . Sanji’s corsage was wilting, and he had a suspicion it was due to his own rage. For the millionth time he looked at his pocket watch from his place at the edge of the aisle. At least he wasn't waiting at the altar, looking like a complete idiot. He glanced at the sad excuse for his wedding cake, desperately salvaged after an unforeseen slip up involving Usopp and Chopper and an elastic band. Zeff was asleep in his chair at the front, actually snoring of all things and Sanji added him to the murder list. 

He made eye contact with Nami, who was frantically looking back and forth from Robin to him. Robin had her arms crossed and eyes closed, searching for the missing moron duo. Sanji tried to give Nami a smile, but he was pretty sure it just made him look worse. Robin cracked an eye open and whispered something to her, and she was out of her seat hurriedly walking towards Sanji in the next second. Guests were watching her curiously, and everyone was whispering at this point. He grasped her offered hand, flinching at how sweaty his own skin was. 

“Did Robin-chan find them?”

She hesitated answering him for just long enough that Sanji wanted to sink into the floor and die. He made a little noise in his throat and she started frantically patting his shoulder in a very bad attempt at comfort. 

“Not yet, but you know Robin! It’ll be fine! They’ll probably show up any second!”

She gave him a very forced smile, which turned into a grimace halfway through. He had no idea what his own face was doing. Chopper appeared out of nowhere, tugging at his pant leg. Sanji lifted the little guy off his feet, immediately burying his face in the fur like a pillow. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

“Uh, Sanji?”

Sanji made a groaning noise to let Chopper know he was listening. 

“So, do you have, uh,  _ extra _ rings? Maybe?”

Sanji didn't respond. He decided that until further notice, he did not exist. His life now consisted of never speaking and only living in Chopper’s fur. 

“B-because, um, Franky may haveswallowedthem.” 

He wasn't even fucking suprised at this point. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


“Luffy.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Luffy blinked at Zoro, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He looked around and nodded. 

“Oh. Yeah, that’s fair.”

Zoro closed his eye, concentrating very hard on remaining calm. He breathed deeply, counting to ten on the exhale. He was extremely aware that he wouldn't even get the chance to kill Luffy, because Sanji was going to kill him first. And then probably Luffy anyways. 

“How. Did this happen.”

He honestly wanted to know. By some god-like feat, he was in the situation he was in, on his wedding day, and to make it worse, it wasn't  _ entirely  _ Luffy’s fault. 

“Well, you got lost-

“Shut up-

“And then I got hungry-

“Fucking-

“And now we’re on a boat!”

Zoro clenched his jaw very tight and swallowed a scream. He looked across the growing expanse of sea, at the little dot that was probably the All Blue restaurant. They were, indeed, on a boat. 

“And  _ how _ . Did we get on the  _ WRONG BOAT _ !?”

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


“What do you mean ‘they’re not here’!? They can't be anywhere  _ else _ !”

Usopp held up his hands, as if he could use them like a shield against Sanji’s anger. Sanji’s fingers were clawing desperatly at a sealed cogarette pack which  _ refused to open goddamnit shit fuck FUCK- _

“Robin has eyes in every room, and Brook’s been using his soul to check everywhere in between, and, uh, the ship isn't even that  _ big _ so-

“So  _ what _ !? They  _ drowned _ or some shit!?”

Usopp glanced over at the water like he hadn't considered that. Sanji started gnawing at the packet sealing with his teeth like a rabid squirrel. Chefs had been ordered from their seats to start passing around drinks loaded with strong spirits to keep the guests palcated, and Nami was using her climate-tact to do parlor tricks at the altar as a distraction. Chopper came bounding towards them in his full reindeer form.

“I followed their scents, but they just ended at the docks! And I was mostly following the smell of the sausage you gave Luffy anyways…”

Sanji used one of Chopper’s antlers to finally tear the packet open, before sticking three cigarettes in his mouth and lighting up. Usopp fluttered his hands nervously, trying to come up with a positive answer to the information. 

“M-maybe Luffy fell in the water, and Zoro had to jump in to save him! And now they’re just, swimming? Somewhere?”

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the sniper through a pillow of smoke. 

“ _ Swimming _ ?”

“Please don't kill me I have children.”

Sanji turned away from the two, sucking on his three sticks until they burned to the filters. His eyes scanned the water, but other than the occasional fish breaking the surface, there was nothing. He couldn't believe his more-perfect-than-perfect wedding was turning into a shit-show with a missing groom. Sanji was going to kill Zoro, find him in hell, and then kill him again. 

“Uh, head-chef? Sir?”

Sanji whirled around to look at a sweaty waiter holding a den-den mushi. 

“What? We’re closed today, tell ‘em to fuck off.”

The waiter swallowed, holding out the mushi for Sanji. 

“It’s, uh, your fiance, sir. He’s calling from another ship.” 

“ _ WHAT _ !?”

-oOo-

  
  
  


“ _ I’M GOING TO KILL YOU AND CHOP UP YOUR- _

“Yeah, I know but-

“ _ -PIECE OF SHIT SCUM-SUCKING MONGREL FUCK OF A- _

“Ok but I really need-

_ “GOD-DAMN FUCKING SHIT OF AN ABSOLUTE- _

“Cook, we’re kinda in a situation-

_ “-AND THEN I’LL FEED THE FUCKING REMAINS TO- _

Zoro held his hand over the speaker, turning to look at Luffy, and then the ship’s captain. Luffy seemed torn about finding the situation funny and being upset at the idea of missing food. The captain, having gotten over his abject horror of the pirate king and Roronoa Zoro somehow ending up on his ship, looked visibly shaken with renewed fear at the curses Sanji was pulling out. He mustered up the courage to turn and speak to Luffy.

“I don't mean to be rude, but we haven't docked anywhere today and I’m a bit confused how you ended up on my ship? Not that it's a  _ problem _ , uh, sir pirate king, sir.”

Luffy just laughed at the man, flinging his nice jacket off somewhere in the corner of the room. Nami was going to kill him for that. 

“Oh, we got mixed in with the group of guys planning on robbing you! We all came together on the little-

The door broke open and two pirates charged in with pistols, looking confused at the occupants of the room. Luffy waved at them. 

“Ah, you guys! Hey, can we get a ride back? Zoro’s late to his wedding.”

Zoro sighed and put down the mushi, drawing his swords. The sound of Sanji cursing him through every layer of every afterlife filled up the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this before things get too crazy with holidays and I didnt have time to edit it so im sorry for the messiness!!!


	4. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .4.  
> Something Blue  
> To love the world is to love the sea. It’s surface hides an entire universe, and it is beautiful.

  
  


“-so that’s what happened. I think.”

Sanji stared at Zoro. Behind him, Luffy was finishing the remains of the poor wedding cake, and no one had the strength to try and stop him. Zoro’s suit was stained by blood and torn in more than one place, and he had a bruise in the shape of Sanji’s shoe on his face. A brawl had started somewhere on the deck between two drunk guests and was escalating. Chopper had yet to get the wedding rings out of Franky’s stomach. 

All in all, a disaster. 

Sanji sat down heavily in a chair, heaving a sigh. Nami’s bright orange head peeked at them from around a corner, before nodding and disappearing again. She was helping Robin calm Reiju down, which Sanji could only guess was going nowhere. She had already knocked Brook unconscious, and Jimbei and Vivi were trying to make an impromptu band to replace him. Sanji looked around at the mess of a reception area, still smoking in some places due to the combination of Usopp’s kids and bootleg fireworks. Sanji looked back at his bloodstained fiance.

And he literally couldn't help it. He laughed. 

He was tired as hell, Luffy was finishing up the wedding cake, and he was pretty sure Law and Kidd had started fighting by the altar  _ again _ . His fiance had gotten  _ lost _ with the pirate king on a 2 minute walk and ended up on the  _ wrong boat _ . It was so ridiculous it couldn't be anything other than hilarious anymore. 

Yes, his wedding was a disaster, but fucking  _ hell _ , so was the man he was marrying. And it kinda just, fit. Not gracefully  _ at all _ , and it wasn't exactly  _ pretty  _ either, but damn. It was Zoro, it was Sanji, and when had that ever  _ not _ been something messy and crazy?

He looked over his shoulder and started laughing harder. Law had used his devil fruit powers to throw the altar  _ at  _ Kidd, which brought the question of why he’d even invited them in the first place. Actually, he didn't know a lot of the guests that well. He was pretty sure that in the pirate world, invitations didn't mean shit and Luffy had just been going around telling people to come. 

“Are you laughing because you’re about to kill everyone or because you just lost your shit?”

Sanji kicked out at Zoro for that, and then started laughing all over again when Zoro landed on his ass. 

“I’m-hehe-laughing because you-heheh-you’re  _ so stupid _ ! Hahaha!”

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Sanji warily. 

“So, you’re not mad?”

Sanji quelled his laugher, fighting off a few sparse giggles. 

“Oh, I’m fucking  _ furious _ and I have yours and Luffy’s death planned down to the detail. That being said, I’m not really surprised this happened.”

Zoro glanced over at Luffy, and both shared a look of acceptance at their inevitable punishments to come. Luffy burped loudly, patting his stomach. 

“It was so fun though! We got to beat up a bunch of guys, save some other guys, and I got to eat the wedding cake! And there’s gonna be dancing later!”

Zoro jabbed the captain in the chest, annoyed. 

“You still have to actually  _ marry _ us, you rubber moron.”

“I thought you were marrying each other though.”

“No, you- forget it. Where’s the rum I saw earlier?”

Sanji looked at them, amused. He moved to his feet, and slowly approached Luffy. He gave Sanji a bright, frosting covered smile, and Sanji smiled down at him. He then wheeled his leg back and gracefully punted the captain over the railing and into the ocean. Zoro took a quiet step back from the blonde. 

“Now then, you need to wash that blood off too, don't you, Zoro?”

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


In the end, the altar was not salvageable. Franky was there though, and since he had ruined the rings with a gone-wrong fire and burp trick, he  _ owed  _ Sanji. The floor was scattered with the white roses and forget-me-nots that had once been so lovingly placed, and Sanji stifled another sigh. 

He almost flinched when Zoro starting sticking something behind his ear. He could just see out of the corner of his eye that it was one of the tiny blue buds. Zoro was wearing Luffy’s hat, and dripping salt water everywhere. He was also covered in fresh bruises from Nami, but compared to Luffy’s swollen face he had gotten off easy. 

“You ready?”

Sanji rolled his eyes. He was tempted to retort that he  _ had _ been ready for the past couple of hours, y’know,  _ waiting _ for his lost fiance. There was a nervous little twitch in Zoro’s hand though, and for the first time in all the months of planning, it occurred to Sanji that his green-haired idiot just might be nervous after all. 

He looked at Zoro,  _ really  _ looked at him. Sanji didn't have a doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life connected at the hip with this moron, and he had even less doubt that Zoro wanted the same. They were just at the point that after opening up to each other over years and eons that it was impossible to see anything other than everything. Sanji could look through Zoro’s skin like it was glass, and when he said  _ I love you, Sanji _ it wasn't so much the words, it was the  _ promise _ . 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

A very amateur version of the wedding march starting playing, horribly out of tune. Zeff was guarding a small thrown-together white cake in the corner, and Sanji noted that someone had stapled Luffy’s feet to the ground. On Sanji’s left hand finger there was a soft band of white silk, worn around the edges. 

He had never been happier. 

  
  
  
  
  


-oOo-

  
  
  


A new wanted poster was issued a week later, and Sanji had it framed. The photo was hardly flattering, and he looked like he’d been shot at one point in it. He had no idea where it’d been taken. It made him smile every time he saw it. 

_ Wanted: Roronoa Sanji - dead or alive _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go thats the zosan wedding fic! gonna post my zosan secret santa fic tomorrow so i figured better throw this old bitch out there  
> happy holidays everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the promised zosan wedding! Split up into 4 chapters to go with the wedding theme of something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. And because I wrote too much again.


End file.
